Internet of Things (IoT) networks or Internet of Everything (IoE) networks (e.g., often Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs)), have a myriad of applications, such as sensor networks, Smart Grids, and Smart Cities. In IoE networks, devices are connected over a computer network to provide data to or from an environment. In particular, applications are capable of exposing data within an environment. However, such exposure requires the applications themselves to manage the data being sent from different types of devices without any policy constraints or interpretation instructions.